As the degree of integration of semiconductor devices increase, design limitations related to the components of semiconductor devices have decreased. Patterns having a micro line width, beyond a resolution limit value of a photolithography device may be required to be formed in manufacturing micropatterned semiconductor devices having a high degree of integration. Moreover, technology allowing for the formation of patterns having identical micro line widths and different pitches with respect to each other, using a simplified process featuring a reduced number of applications of a photolithography process and a mask layer forming process may be required. Furthermore, a semiconductor device having such active patterns with a micro line width may also be required.